Love can be found, even in the middle of nowhere
by x-Miyuki-Uchiha-x
Summary: Sasuke is out in the country working off his college tuition. Everything is normal until he meets his employers niece. This story has nothing to do with the Naruto storyline. Miyuki is my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke looked up as the far off voice of Mr. Tun rang out over the gentle wisps of the wheat grass blowing in the wind. His hands released the clump that he was about to sift and stood up straight to slowly make the trek back to the farmhouse he worked for. Sasuke was in his mid twenties, having grown out his teen body from the heavy work he had over his investors farm, he didn't mind, besides it was his only way to get enough money for college. Vaulting over the picket fence, the adult grabbed the thrown towel to wipe the dirt and sweat from his face fixing his lush black hair as well. "Oi, Sasuke, sorry to trouble you dear, but our niece is coming, and we wanted you to meet her." Mrs. Tun explained brushing the last bit of dirt from the males cheeks to let his coal blackl eyes show off. "No problem, it was getting a little lonesome out there anyways." he reassured.

Miyuki hesitated on the last step of the bus as she looked around. Everything was so green and lush. she smiled to herself. Miyuki was 19 and preparing for college. She had come to the farm to study peacefully. She took in the fresh air as her short black and red hair swayed in the wind. She got off the bus and started walking to her uncle's farmhouse. "Hmmm, it feels nice to be back here once again." she said as she approached the old farmhouse. She dusted herself off so she would look presentable. She pulled out a small mirror out of her pocket and checked her face. Her big red eyes staring back at her. She was satisfied with what she saw. She put the mirror back in her pocket and started walking up the steps of the house. She knocked on the door.

Mr. Tun looked up quickly to answer the door meeting his dear niece with a large bear hug. "Oh my little Miyuki! My how've you've grown." He exclaimed handing her over to her aunt to let the old woman pinch her cheeks and bug her niece. "Nice to see you again, dear." She breathed before looking back at Sasuke who just had a calm look on his face eyeing the city girl. "Uh, right yes, hello, my name is Sasuke." He greeted offering a hand to shake continuing to look over the girl.

Miyuki stood there a bit surprised as her uncle hugged her. She then got bombarded by her aunt as he got her cheeks pinched. she pulled away and smiled "Nice to see you both again!" she said as she put her bags down. She looked over as she heard and unfamiliar voice. She looked at the man a bit studying his face. He was quite handsome. His Short Black hair looked so silky that she wanted to run her finger through it. His eyes were just dazzling and he had an amazing body. She caught herself staring and blushed a bit. "O...oh, I'm s..sorry." She said as she tried to compose herself. "You said your name is Sasuke? Hey, Sasuke I'm Miyuki. Nice to meet you." she said as she grabbed his outreached hand shook it.

Sasuke smirked some as the girl stuttered, "Hello Miyuki, now them, mind explaining why a city girl is here?" "Oh she needs to study for university Sasuke, but there's a small twist with her 'break' you have to show her how to work the farm. That's right my little niece, you don't get a free room." Mr. Tun chuckled nudging the pair ever so closer, "Oh look at the sparks." He chuckled getting a smirk and glare from Sasuke before he released the girls hand. "Here let me help you with those." He offered bending over to grab her luggage.

She nodded as her uncle explained and she blushed as she thought about her stay. "Where would I sleep uncle?" she said as she remembered the farm only had 2 rooms. She looked back at Sasuke as she tried to grab her luggage. "Oh, no it's ok I can carry them to the run my self." she said with a blush. She reached down to grab the handle of the suitcase and accidentally brushed her hand against his. She quickly pulled it away trying to hide her blushing face.

In Sasuke's room of coarse." Mr. Tun chuckled watching the pair in their awkward situation Sasuke just merely let go as the girls touch reached his hand and he waved goodbye to the family before heading back out into the fields finishing his harvest for the day.

She turned bright red like a tomato. "In his room?" she exclaimed as she watched him walk out the front door. "I just met him today..." she trailed off as she picked up her bags and started walking to the room. She got to the room and put the suitcases on the bed starting to unpack them. After an hour or so she had finished packing. She looked out the window and noticed it was getting dark outside. She heard her aunt call her for dinner and she walked to the kitchen and asked "Is there anything I can help you with, aunty?"

By the time Sasuke was called to dinner, the adult had finished with his work o the farm entering he house well pas night fall finding he family still eating. Grabbing a plate for himself, Sasuke sat in his small table a the corner of the kitchen letting the family chat and reunite after the long years.

Miyuki looked over as Sasuke sat at the small table off to the side. "Why is he sitting all the way over there?" she asked her uncle. "Well he doesn't like to socialize that much." said her uncle with a small laugh. She looked over to Sasuke once more and smiled at him. "Come sit over here Sasuke. I don't bite..." she said as she smiled and winked at him.

Sasuke looked up at the girl only to shake his head, getting up he merely placed his plate into the sink and walked out of the kitchen waving over his shoulder to the family before heading up to his room, the attic. Mrs. Tun sighed some before looking back to her niece, "Don't mind him dear, he is abut shy with new people. Why don't you wash up and head to bed?"

Miyuki nodded and got up and put her plates in the sink. She turned to her aunt and uncle and bowed. "Thanks for the food. Good night." she said. She then turned around and started walking to "her room". She knocked on the door waiting for his response. She received none the first time so she knocked again. "Um...Sasuke can you please open the door?" she almost whispered. She then heard footsteps and the door was opened. "Come in..." he said. She walked in and looked around nervously.

Returning to his clothes, Sasuke sorted through the three pairs of dirty shirts to chose which to wear for bed. His bare torso was turned away from the girl picking his garden shirt with only a few dirt marks and scuffs over it before slipping it on as he turned back again, "I hope the bed is alright for you, been breaking it in since two years ago." He muttered looking to his makeshift one on his side of the room as he sat on the two sets of sheep skins with a sigh of exhaustion. "So, is city life getting easier?"

She stared at him a bit. She then looked down to the ground and blushed a bit. After a while She looked back at him and smiled a bit. " Its fine she says as she starts walking to the bed. She sat down. "No, it's pretty hectic in the city. That's why I came here. My studies come first and I have too many distractions back home..." she said with a sigh. "What about you? Why are you here?"

Sasuke smirked some at the girls question, "Thought you could guess it, but, I'm here to get 's will money. So I can actually get to college." He mused laying back slowly to sigh. "If its hard to tell, I actually have to pay for my college." He huffed looking back to the girl then rolled to face her, "Also, if the bed smells weird, its just dirt or something, no running water except the toilet city girl."

She stared at him a bit ticked off. "Just because I'm from the city doesn't mean I don't earn my own money, you know? I have a job and I paid my tuition already." she as she looked away a nit annoyed. "Also, it's not like I don't know how to do any chores." she said as she got up and walked over to him and stared down at him. "Do what you want but don't bother me. I can't afford to fail my entrance exam." She scoffed out with a slight blush on her face.

Sasuke raised a brow as the girl barked down at him sitting up the male slipped a hand over her cheek to brush her cheek bone with his thumb as he stood up slowly bringing the girl to his chest to whisper, "Who says I can't annoy you?" He teased patting her cheek before walking off to the window and pulling the blind down then returned to his bed settling down in it. "Sleep well city girl."

Miyuki stood there as he touched her cheek. The blush on her face turned bright red at his touch. She then turned around. and sat on her bed looking down at the floor. She heard him walk back to his bed but she didn't look at him. "Stop teasing me..." she said. She then got up and went to her drawer and pulled out her pajamas. She started changing with her back turned to him. "Don't think you can do as you please just because you can make me blush..." she whispered as she continued changing.

Sasuke chuckled, "Depends, Miyu, your quite the easy girl to tease. Also," he started smirking, "Nice choice of underwear color, I like the color purple." He mused before rolling away and pulling a sheet over his body and slid his eyes closed.

She blushed bright red. She quickly put on the rest of her clothes and Turned to face him. He was under the covers. "You weren't supposed to look!" she huffed as she crawled under her blanket and with her back to him. Still blushing she whispered to herself, "You big jerk.." She pulled the blanket off and yelled "Pervert!" And pulled it back up and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke had woken up early, his body used to getting up before everyone else, his feet carried him to the girl's sleeping form smiling softly, grabbing her blanket to readjust it, then grabbed his own slipping it over her form leaning over to peck her head gently, "Sorry." He apologized before leaving the room and heading out onto the farm going to the chicken coop to knock the sides waking the rooster to have the response of a caw and he chuckled walking into feed them and collect eggs.

Miyuki rolled over and as she woke up to the sun light shining through her window. she sat up noticing another blanket on herself. "Hmm...when did this get here...?" she said as she recalled a strange dream she had had about Sasuke. She blushed a bit and then looked over at Sasuke but noticed he was gone. She got out of bed and went to her drawer and picked out her clothes for the day. She pulled on her jean booty shorts and pulled on a black off shoulder shirt. She then sat on her bed and put on her black leather boots on top of her thigh high socks. She then quietly walked to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

Sasuke quickly walked into the house, his hands carried a newborn cat, though the squirming creature hadn't made a sound. "Move." He demanded to Miyu running the hot water to stroke the kits mouth, continuing to rub its sides slowly, "Come on buddy."

Miyuki stepped aside. She was about to turn and yell at him when she noticed the baby kitten. "What happen to it?" she asked a bit worried. "Is it going to be ok?" she said as she lightly grabbed onto the back of Sasuke' shirt.

Smiling in relief, Sasuke was happy to hear the waking wails from the tomcat in his hand. "Just born, he wouldn't cry." He explained wiping the kit dry to fluff it up, then turned to the girl beside him. 'Go ahead, Missy doesn't mind if you touch her kits."

Miyuki sighed in relief. "Thank god he is ok!" She gently took the kitten and held it as if she were holding a baby. "awww aren't you just the cutest thing ever..." she said as she rubbed its head gently with her finger. She looked up and smiled warmly at Sasuke. "That was a kind thing you did. You're not such a bad guy after all." She said. She then started cuddling the baby kitten. "So adorable..." she whispered.

Sasuke smirked some, "What you think just because I pester you means I would let an innocent thing die? How shameful." he mused plucking the cat back from her arms, "Now then." he smiled before walking back out of the house to head to the barn returning the kit

Miyuki stood there with her hands now empty. "How rude..." she huffed as she turned back and continued cooking breakfast. "Who does he think he is!" she yelled. She then covered her mouth remembering her aunt and uncle were still sleeping. "Ugh! I spoke to soon...He is still a jerk."

After working up his breakfast appetite, he returned to the house walking back to the kitchen to run some water over his hands scrubbing the garden soil from them then his face looking to Miyu, "Hey, mind bothering to scrub the back of my neck?" he asked pointing to the crusted dirt on his neck and shoulders. "Or are you to stuck up to help?"

She smiled sarcastically. "Just because I'm from the city it doesn't mean that I'm rich and stuck up." She grabbed a cloth and put it under the running water. "Here, lean down a bit. You're to tall." She watched as he knelt down. She started scrubbing it gently. Her eyes kept wandering off. He was so handsome but his personality was horrible. She caught herself staring and she blushed at bit.

Sasuke smiled contently, "Our banter is quite amusing." he chuckled up to her eyes watching her red gaze as it wondered smirking some as the girl blushed for the twentieth time in her stay so far. "Or is it your blush that makes me laugh?" he joked standing back up to look down at the girl, "Not that red doesn't look good on you or anything." he hushed stroking her cheek with his thumb again, knowing what buttons to press to tease her. For someone who was shy, Sasuke warmed up to people quite quickly, used to teasing and joking with them before he really started to trust them, so he could learn their weak points.

She blushed a bit more at his remark. "Don't think I'm blushing because of you." she said in a huff. "I just have a rare condition that makes my face turn red..."She whispered. She quickly pulled away and started setting the table for breakfast. She tried to hide her face as much as possible from him. 'Why does he tease me so much...?' she thought. She finished setting the table and then went to start serving the food. "Be a good boy for once and go tell aunty and uncle that breakfast is ready." She said as continued serving.

Sasuke laughed at the girls explanation, walking around her to hook an arm around her waist lips nipping her ear quickly, "I'm sure you'd like it more without them here." He teased flashing the girl a teasing smirk before giving her a reassuring squeeze, "Alright, i'll be back."

Miyuki stood there in surprise as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Stop teasing me..." she whispered. She turned bright red when he whispered in her ear. He then let her go and left. She then turned the opposite direction and covered her face with her hands. "Why did he do that..? Is he playing games with me...?" She thought as she tried to calm down. She continued serving the plates and then sat down waiting for them.

Sasuke walked slowly with Mr. Tun yawning behind him squinting his eyes, "My god Miyu, you wake up way to early. I was expecting you to sleep in from your studies." he groaned waving his hand as he left again, "Go back to bed." he grumbled leaving Sasuke to smirk, "Seems my prediction was right." he chuckled before walking around to drape his arms over the city girls shoulders, "So, Are you happy they aren't here? Or would you prefer to eat this in... bed?" he joked nuzzling her hair with his nose softly.

She stood there in his arm blushing bright red. "Why do you tease me?" she said as she looked down hiding her blush. she brought her hands up to her face to cover it. She pulled away and turned around. "I don't like playing games..." she whispered as she stood there with her back to him.

Sasuke smiled kindly as the girl pulled away, "Hey, show that red, you look good in it." he whispered softly giving her a compliment to ease her back some from embarrassment, "I only tease you to see it anyways." he explained hugging her gently to lay her covered face into his dirty shirt. "Besides, it's obvious you like me, so admit it, and it won't be a game." he hushed nuzzling her head again smiling mentally and physically, liking to have a girl so close in such a long time.

She looked up at him still blushing. She gently gripped his shirt. It smelled earthy. She rested her head on his chest. "I do like you..." she whispered. "I just don't know if you like me...why would a country boy want a city girl...?" She blushed more thinking about how handsome he was and of all the things they could do together.

Sasuke laughed at her doubt, "We shall see why I like you, you have to figure that part out." he smiled pulling her back slowly to glance down the hall way of the house, "Now then, I'm guessing you've been waiting for this since yesterday, eh?" he whispered missing the girl softly, holding her for a moment before pulling back.

She wrapped her hands around him and hugged him. "Maybe I was...maybe not..." she said with a sarcastic smile. "I may like you but not enough...You still have some convincing to do if you plan on going anywhere with me." she said with a smirk. "Now then," She said as she pulled away. "I'm going to my room." She turned and started walking away.

Sasuke caught the girl's wrist before she could get away, "What? You don't want to have a little... dip with me? It is shower day." he mused giving a flirtatious smirk across his face to hint the girl.


End file.
